Anexo:1ª temporada de ¡Nunca nos atraparás!
Inglés |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Moisés Iván Mora |traductor = Carlos Calvo |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017 |episodios = 26 |sucesor = Segunda temporada }}La primera temporada de ¡Nunca nos atraparás! se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 21 de marzo de 2017 por el canal de televisión juvenil-adulto: Mtv y finalizo el 10 de agosto del mismo año. En Latinoamérica, se estrenó el 1 de abril de 2017 por el reciente canal de cable para adultos: FuckTV, emitiéndose los primeros 2 episodios y finalizo el 13 de agosto del mismo año. Esta compuesta de 26 episodios. Producción La serie inicialmente se iba a doblar en Perú, en el estudio Jewel International S.A., bajo la dirección de Ricardo Bonilla. Sin embargo, Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica temía de que la serie no fuese muy conocida en Latinoamérica por este doblaje. Así, a ultimo minuto, Reybond mando la serie a México, en el estudio SDI Media. Sin embargo, no descarto pronto darle una serie para doblar a Jewel (la cual sería Cop y Dyan: Policías despistados). La dirección corrió en manos de Moisés Iván Mora y la traducción en manos de Carlos Calvo. Para el cast principal, se escogio a: *Óscar Flores para doblar a Kev. *José Antonio Macías para doblar a Dany. *Gerardo Reyero para doblar a Larry. *Miguel Ángel Ruiz para doblar a Joe. *Y Andrés Gutiérrez Coto para doblar a Fer. El resto del reparto se compone de actores como Karla Falcón, Raymundo Armijo, Mauricio Pérez, Ernesto Lezama, Irwin Daayán, Humberto Vélez y Víctor Ugarte. El nombre de la serie fue traducido como ¡Nunca nos atraparás!, en lugar de Organismo escurridizo '(traducción literal de su nombre en inglés: ''Slippery Body). Esto se hizo así por el echo de que el personaje principal era un organismo escurridizo que nadie podia atrapar. Otras traducciones menores fueron la ciudad Organicity, a la que se le llamo "Ciudad Orgánica" en el primer episodio, para luego ser llamada por su nombre original desde el siguiente. También se destacan algunos errores, como el de no doblar a ninguno de los hongos antagonistas: Dy, Du, Do y De, y en su lugar, traducir sus líneas a través de subtitulos forzados. Un punto importante del doblaje de la serie con respecto al personaje de Kev es el echo de que para sus versiones alternativas o diferentes personalidades, nunca es Óscar Flores quien los hace, contrario a la versión original donde Adam Sandler si los interpreta. En su lugar, estas son dobladas por actores como Arturo Castañeda, Daniel del Roble, José Luis Orozco, César Garduza, Víctor Ugarte, entre otros. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Who the fuck wrote that about me? '(¿Quien M**rda escribió eso de mi?) '''Sinopsis: Larry encuentra una nota donde lo insultan, y rápidamente culpa a Kev. El intenta bajo muchos medios mostrarle a Larry que el no fue quien escribió la nota. 'Episodio #2 - Handsome but stretchable' (Apuesto pero estirable) Sinopsis: Dany desafía a Kev a una competencia de organismos apuestos para ver quien de los 2 es el mas apuesto del grupo. Pero Kev fácilmente sabe que Dany es el mas apuesto...y el organismo mas estirable. Trivia *A partir de este episodio, el termino "Ciudad Orgánica" es dejado en inglés. *Un grito de Dany es dejado en inglés. 'Episodio #3 - You are too sensitive '(Tu eres demasiado sensible) Sinopsis: Kev trata de hacer a Joe menos sensible, sometiéndolo a varias pruebas que muestren su "valentía". Trivia *El doblaje tiene mas groserías a comparación de la versión original. *Cuando Kev le dice a Joe que debe pasar todos esos aros de fuego sin quemarse, le dice: "hazlo a lo muy estilo Polar pero sin quemarte", haciendo referencia a Polar de Escandalosos, otro personaje doblado por Óscar Flores. *José Luis Orozco dobló a Kev entrenador, con un tono de voz parecido al de Bills. 'Episodio #4 - Contained emotion '(Emoción contenida) Sinopsis: Kev lleva a Fer a una fiesta de prostitutas para que pueda estar mas ansioso de lo que suele estar. Sin embargo, luego de la fiesta, Fer llega a un estado de emoción que no puede contener, a tal punto de ver a prostitutas unicelulares por toda Organicity. 'Episodio #5 - Catch me! '(¡Atrápame!) Sinopsis: Kev desafía a sus 4 "amigos" a una carrera por toda Organicity. Sin embargo, durante la carrera, los 4 "amigos" de Kev empiezan a experimentar todo lo que Kev les enseño capítulos pasados. Trivia *Cuando Dany cruza el callejón oscuro de Organicity, este dice: "ay no, ¿ahora donde podré extender mi reino?", en referencia a James de Pokémon, otro personaje doblado por José Antonio Macías. *Por razones desconocidas, un insulto de Fer hacia Kev (hijo de mil putas) no es doblado y queda en mudo. 'Episodio #6 - Dany's nephew '(El sobrino de Dany) Sinopsis: Dany debe ir a una tienda de moda para comprarle artículos de belleza a su sobrino Dany Jr., así que le pide a Kev que lo cuide, por lo que el caos comienza. Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, el título del episodio es dicho por Óscar Flores como la voz de Kev. *Algunos gemidos de la gente de la tienda de moda no son doblados. *Cuando Kev le dice a Dany Jr. que las cosas mas drogadas pueden estar cerca de el, se escucha a Carla Castañeda hacer unos gemidos de este último, cuando en la versión original no dice nada. 'Episodio #7 - Mayor's Medallion '(El Medallon del Alcalde) Sinopsis: El Alcalde de Organicity despierta en su oficina toda destrozada y con organismos somnolientos vestidos de fiesteros. Pero eso no es lo peor...lo peor es que perdió su medallon. Así que con ayuda de Kev y una maquina del tiempo, viajará hace aproximadamente 14 horas antes para saber que fue lo que pasó y recuperar su medallon. 'Episodio #8 - President's Medallion' (El Medallon del Presidente) Sinopsis: Kev descubre que el presidente de Organicity fue uno de los invitados de la fiesta del Alcalde, perdiendo también su medallon, dependiendo nuevamente de Ken ayudarlo a recuperarlo. 'Episodio #9 - The Madly Drunk Train' (El Tren Locamente Borracho) Sinopsis: Kev y sus "amigos" deciden tomar un tren que queda de la estación de trenes de Organicity con el fin de que esos "amigos" calmen a Kev un rato. Pero todo sale mal cuando ese tren resulta ser uno que no tiene conductor y esta locamente borracho. Trivia *En la escena en que Kev intenta parar el tren, este dice "Ah canijo", frase que regularmente decía el Rey Helado de Hora de aventura, otro personaje doblado por Óscar Flores. *Cuando Fer empieza a ponerse nervioso por la tensión vivida en el tren, el con un tono afeminado dice "Ni que fuéramos unas malditas sabandijas que intentarán llevarse todo el crédito de esta 'misión' ''", en referencia a Vegeta de '''Dragon Ball Z Kai', otro personaje doblado por Andrés Gutiérrez Coto. *Un loop de Dany fue doblado por Pascual Meza. 'Episodio #10 - The Journey to Drugs' (El Viaje a las Drogas) Sinopsis: Un nuevo habitante llega a Organicity, el cual se hace llamar Austin, que acostumbra drogarse con sales de baño y regularmente se come la cara de los muñecos que trae consigo. Kev, para hacerlo sentirse a gusto, decide enseñarle una valiosa lección que involucra carreras y mas drogas. 'Episodio #11 - Awesome drawings' (Dibujos impresionantes) Sinopsis: Kev se apasiona por el dibujo gracias a un artista callejero que vio paseando por Organicity. Sin embargo, luego de consumir demasiada gaseosa efervecente, se vuelve un artista de artes impresionantes, pero un poco irreverentes. 'Canciones' *'Pintando voy' **Óscar Flores (Kev como pintor callejero) 'Trivia' *A pesar de ser doblado por Herman López, Óscar Flores interpreta a Kev como pintor callejero en su canción respectiva. 'Episodio #12 - Adventure in the mall' (Aventura en el centro comercial) Sinopsis: Kev y sus "amigos" van al centro comercial de Organicity, con el fin de comprarle unas corbatas a Fer, ya que el quiere ver como luce con ellas. Sin embargo, los problemas comienzan cuando Kev empieza a correr en una caminadora del gimnasio. 'Episodio #13 - Grampa's Stories' (Las historias del Abuelo) Sinopsis: Kev les cuenta a sus "amigos" que su abuelo viene a la ciudad para contarle a sus habitantes sus historias de cuando era joven. Sin embargo, los amigos de Kev se llevan la sorpresa de que ese "abuelo" del que habla tiene un acento algo extraño. 'Episodio #14 - Malformed Tickles' (Cosquillas malformadas) Sinopsis: Fer se vuelve una victima de las cosquillas de Kev, haciendo que se orine en cama todas las noches. Sin embargo, dichas cosquillas llegan a un limite que hacen a Fer cagarse en su cama una noche, así como hacerlo vomitar muchas veces. Kev al darse cuenta de lo que sus cosquillas provocaron, decide encontrar la forma de compensarle el daño a Fer. 'Trivia' *Alfonso Obregón usa un tono ligeramente grave para doblar a Kev doctor. *Varios gritos no son doblados. *Por razones desconocidas, Ricardo Tejedo no dobla a Ben Stiller en este episodio, pese a ser su voz oficial. En su lugar, fue doblado por Gerardo García 'Episodio #15 - Organic Basketball' (Baloncesto Orgánico) Sinopsis: Con el fin de calmar su alocada personalidad, los "amigos" de Kev lo llevan a un campeonato de baloncesto realizado en Organicity, donde competirá una versión orgánica de LeBron James. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican cuando Kev desafía al mismo LeBron a un juego de baloncesto. 'Episodio #16 - Loser but trendy' (Patán pero a la moda) Sinopsis: Kev le quiere mostrar a sus "amigos" que esta a la moda tanto como lo esta Dany, así que va a una tienda de moda para probarse unas prendas. Pero toda la gente se empieza a burlar de el, no porque sea un tonto si no que porque es un tonto que esta a la moda. 'Episodio #17 - Anxious's Park' (El parque ansioso) Sinopsis: Al caer en una sobredosis de drogas durante su visita en un parque, Dany empieza a ver al parque todo ansioso, gracias a que cierta persona se colo. 'Episodio #18 - Fool's conspiracy' (La conspiración de los idiotas) Sinopsis: Kev se encuentra con unas personas alteradas por tomar mucho alcohol y echárselo en los ojos. Sin embargo, lejos de ayudarles, les menciona que esto se trata de la conocida: "Conspiración de los idiotas". Trivia *Algunos eructos de la gente borracha se dejan en su idioma original. *Cuando Kev salta de la montaña, y dice: "Me gustaría ser un chico estafador", hace referencia a Eddy de la serie Ed, Edd y Eddy de Cartoon Network, otro personaje doblado por Óscar Flores. 'Episodio #19 - Kev King!' (¡El Rey es Kev!) Sinopsis: El alcalde de Organicity encuentra un viejo pergamino que dicta que el habitante mas alocado de dicha ciudad debe tomar el cargo de rey por un día. Y como era de esperarse, Kev se vuelve el rey de Organicity, mientras que sus "amigos", sus sirvientes. Trivia *Este episodio se estrenó antes que La conspiración de los idiotas. *Mireya Mendoza usa un tono español para doblar a la señorita del rey. Curiosamente, en el episodio se dio a entender que ella era de clase española. 'Episodio #20 - The night of the wolf organism' (La noche del organismo lobo) Sinopsis: Fer aparece muerto una noche en una calle de Organicity y por los exámenes médicos, se da a entender que lo mordió un organismo lobo. Así que Kev tendrá que investigar quien puede ser ese organismo lobo, pero se da cuenta de que esta mas cerca de lo que el cree...y es uno de sus "amigos". Trivia *Por error en el doblaje, Kev se llama a sí mismo cuando conversa con Joe. 'Episodio #21 - Lost with Kev' (Perdido con Kev) Sinopsis: Tras un descuido del propio Kev, el barco de Fer queda varado en una isla desierta y sin combustible, así que tendrá que repararlo, con ayuda de Kev. Pero pasarán los meses y Fer estará solo en la isla desierta...con Kev. 'Episodio #22 - Bowling Unicellular' (Bolo unicelular) Sinopsis: Kev lleva a sus "amigos" a una bolera de Organicity, para que puedan divertirse jugando bolos. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican en el lugar cuando Kev se reencuentra con su viejo rival: Kevin, quien lo desafía a un campeonato de bolos. Trivia *Un suspiro de Kev se dejo en inglés. *La grosería que le dice Dany a Kevin cuando se enfada porque Kev perdió el campeonato (Hijo de puta) queda mudo. *Un loop de Kevin fue doblado por Daniel del Roble. 'Episodio #23 - Unicellular fight' (Pelea unicelular) Sinopsis: Kev y sus "amigos" van a un ring de luchas conocida como "WWO", donde participan versiones unicelulares de los conocidos luchadores de la WWE. Una vez están ahí, Kev decide desafiar a un luchador a un combate, pero como esta demasiado asustado, le pide a Joe que lo haga por el. Trivia *Los actores que doblan a los luchadores, al locutor y al Sr. Vince McMahon son los mismos que los hicieron en Dinosaurs y la WWE: Lucha Libre en Europa y Dinosaurs y la WWE: Wrestlemania Europeo de Disney. *Los gritos y gemidos de la gente de Organicity se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #24 - What I forget but I must forget: Part 1' (Lo que olvido pero debo olvidar: Parte 1) Sinopsis: Los hongos rivales de Kev y sus "amigos": Dy, Du, Do y De, usan la maquina del tiempo de Kev para viajar al pasado y hacer que los "amigos" de Kev nunca lo conozcan. Por consecuencia de esto, Kev es ignorado y el tratará de repararlo, con ayuda de su maquina...y las drogas. Trivia *En este episodio, los subtitulos forzados de los hongos se dejan en inglés, en lugar de ser traducidos al español. Dichos subtitulos fueron leídos por Víctor Ugarte respectivamente. *El grito de Kev al caer en un hoyo negro mientras alucina a raíz de las drogas, no es doblado. 'Episodio #25 - What I forget but I must forget: Part 2' (Lo que olvido pero debo olvidar: Parte 2) Sinopsis: Kev sigue en su viaje por el tiempo para poder regresar al pasado y conocer a sus "amigos" pero luego se topa con varios sucesos de ellos que ocurrieron antes de que ellos lo conocieran. Mientras tanto, Dy, Du, Do y De planean su plan de venganza contra Kev que involucra dominar todo Organicity. Trivia *En este episodio, los subtitulos de los hongos vuelven a traducirse. *Todos los gritos de Kev alterado no son doblados. *Un loop del profesor Joe fue doblado por Juan Carlos Tinoco en lugar de Salvador Reyes. 'Episodio #26 - Waht I forget but I must forget: Part 3' (Lo que olvido pero debo olvidar: Parte 3) Sinopsis: Los hongos rivales de Kev empiezan a provocar un gran caos en Organicity, matando a un sin numero de habitantes. Kev regresa a tiempo para detener el caos y necesitará ayuda de todos sus "amigos" para detenerlos, aunque ellos no quieran. Pero es gracias a esta experiencia, que los amigos de Kev empiezan a valorarlo. Canciones *'Con mis amigos yo estaré' **Óscar Flores (Kev) Categoría:Temporadas de series de television